We'll Stand Together Now and Forever
by PhoenixK14
Summary: Jack and Sally receive something on October 18, that'll change their lives. Can they handle the responsibilities? Can they handle what the future has in store for them?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first NBC, hope you like it. I own nothing except my OC. Even though I wish I own NBC. Anyways please review. If there's any grammar or spelling mistakes sorry and please let me know.**

**Prologue**

One year has pass since Oogie Boogie tried to become the Seven Holidays King, but his plans failed because the Pumpkin King stopped him. Yes, Jack Skellington will always be there to stop danger with Sally standing by him. Ever since they shared a passionate kiss of Spiral Hill, Sally left Dr. Finklestein's lab and moved in with Jack. Then Jack propose to her three weeks later, of course Sally said yes. They got married on Christmas Eve and spend their honeymoon in the world of the Valentines holiday.

Jack and Sally couldn't believe how perfect their life is. They have Zero, a home, their friends, the holiday leaders, and their love for each other. They couldn't ask for anything else, until February came...

Jack stirs in his sleep, he's a feeling that something is missing. He opens his suppose to be eyes and discovers that Sally's not there. He quickly sits up and sees a light coming through the cracks of bathroom door. Jack gets out of bed and quietly opens the door. The skeleton man sees his queen over the toilet throwing up; she has her red hair pulled back in a low ponytail. Jack sighs in relief than went to his wife's side. Sally's to focus on throwing up that she didn't even notice that Jack came in till she got startle when his hand touch her back.

"Jack," she gasp.

"Sorry Sally, I didn't mean to scare you," said Jack as he gives a comforting smile.

"It's alright, did I wake you?"

"No, I just got a feeling something or in this case someone was missing." Sally wants to say something but she threw up again. Jack rubs her back till she finish. "Sally?"

"Yes Jack," she cough.

"Maybe you should see Dr. Finklestein."

"No there's no need, I'm fine."

"You've been throwing up since for the past two days."

"It's properly the stomach flu."

"Sally, we're dead. We don't get the flu."

"That's right."

Sally looks down at the ground than Jack lifts her chin up and he stares at her eyes.

"Please Sally, I just want to make sure nothing is wrong. I'll go with you."

"Alright Jack," she said and gives a small smile.

Jack gives her a kiss on her forehead and stays up with her till she fell asleep. The next day Jack cancel his meeting with the mayor so he can be with Sally to see Dr. Finklestein. They've finally arrive and ring the doorbell, than Igor open the door.

"Hello Igor," said Sally with her sweet voice.

"Hello," said Igor.

"Igor where's Dr. Finklestein?" asked Jack.

"Master is in the lab. I'll go get him."

Igor scurried towards the lab while Jack and Sally waits by the door. Sally looks at her old home, she had good and bad memories here. But in the end Finklestein allowed her to be free and Sally began to see him as a father.

"Jack! Sally! What can I do for you?" asked the doctor as he wheel in.

"Doctor, there's something wrong with Sally," said Jack as he holds her.

"Oh, what seems to be the problem?"

"Well I've been nausea and more fatigue than usual," said Sally.

"I see. I may have a theory, but let's go and make sure. Come with me."

After 45 minutes, Doctor Finklestein came to Jack and Sally and told them to sit down.

"I have the results."

"Well, is Sally ok?" asked Jack as he grabs her hands.

"Yes, Sally's going to be fine after nine months."

"Nine months," repeated Sally.

"Yes."

"Does this mean…" Jack couldn't finish his sentence.

"Sally's pregnant."

Jack and Sally return home after receiving the big news. They're going to be parents. Jack picks up Sally bridal style and carries her to the bedroom.

"Jack, what are you doing?" asked Sally as she giggles.

"Carrying my queen and child," said Jack with a big smile.

"I see that but why?"

"Cause I don't want you or the baby to get hurt."

Sally giggle than their lips press together into a passionate kiss. They broke off and Jack hugs her. His thoughts drift off to his future son or daughter; he couldn't wait for the baby to come.

**Nine months later**

Everybody in Halloween Town are excited to meet the new Pumpkin Prince or Princess, but not as excited as the parents. Sally's belly got big and she can feel the baby kicking and moving. Dr. Finklestein said that Sally and the baby are healthy. Jack has taken days off his Pumpkin King duties to stay with Sally, even it's October.

Sally sits in rocking chair with one hand on her belly and the other holding a book about giving birth. She takes a break from reading and rubs her belly.

"I can't wait to meet you," she whispers.

Than Jack enters his home and sees his wife in the living room.

"Hello Sally," he said and kiss her on her lips. "Hello baby." He kisses Sally's belly.

"How was your day sweetie?" asked Sally.

"Long, making last-minute Halloween plans."

"My poor Jack," said Sally as she stood up and hugs him.

"It's ok, my day just got better the minute I saw you."

Sally blush than all the sudden she felt pain. Jack notice this and grab her.

"Sally are you alright?" he asked with concern.

"Jack it's time!"

"What? Are you sure?"

"Jack, my water just broke."

Jack quickly picks up Sally bridal style and race out of the door. He runs to Dr. Finklestein's lab, once he got there he rapidly knock the door.

"Hello Jack," said Jewel.

"Jewel, we need the doctor. Sally's going into labor."

Jewel nodded and told him to follow her. They found Finklestein performing an experiment and told him about Sally.

"Take her to her old room," he ordered.

Jack nodded and did as he was told. He gently place Sally on her old bed, Jack notice that Sally is panting.

"Breath Sally," he said in a sweet voice.

Sally did as he said and continue, not a moment to soon Jewel and Finklestein enter the room. Jack holds Sally's hand and tells her comforting words as she push.

"Alright Sally push!" yelled the doctor.

Sally push and scream in pain, Jack can feel his phalanges breaking.

"One more!"

"You can do it," said Jack.

Sally gives one more push and continues to scream in pain than they heard a baby cry. Jack and Sally looks up and see Jewel take the baby to get clean, but the baby won't stop crying. Than Jewel came back with the baby wrap in a black blanket.

"Congratulations, it's a girl," said Jewel and hands their daughter to Sally.

Sally grabs her and stare at their daughter, the doctor and Jewel decides to leave and give them privacy. Jack sits on the bed and looks at his little princess. Sally carefully unfolds the blanket to get a better look of their baby. She looks like Sally except her fabric skin is as white as Jack. She does have skeleton hands and feet like Jack.

"She's beautiful," said Sally as hot tears threaten to fall.

"She is," said Jack as he gently stroke his baby's cheek. "What should we name her?"

"Something that'll match her beauty."

"Like her mother."

Sally blush than it came to her, "Jack, remember that baby name book I have."

"Yes."

"What do you think of Evangeline?"

"Evangeline," he repeated and looks down at the baby. "It's perfect."

Sally smiles and they look at their daughter. Than she slowly opens her eyes, she looks at her parents. She has Sally's eyes. Jack and Sally smile.

"Welcome to Halloween town Evangeline. We're your mommy and daddy," cooed Sally.

"Evangeline Grace Skellington," said Jack as he poke her nose. Evangeline made a sound and grabs his finger. Jack smiles and chuckle at his daughter's action. "Evangeline the Pumpkin Princess, has a nice ring to it."

"Yes, I can't wait for everybody else to meet her."

"Me neither."

"Jack do you want to hold her?"

"I can't."

"Why?"

"I'm afraid, I'll hurt her," Jack said and looks away from them. Sally than place Evangeline in his arms. "Sally?"

"You'll feel better in a minute."

Jack fix his grip on Evangeline than his fear of hurting her disappears. She stares at him and took out both of her skeletal hands out. He feels her hands and couldn't stop smiling. Sally is glad that she got Jack to hold her. Jack and Sally are now parents to a beautiful girl. Evangeline Grace Skellington, born on October 18. What holds in the future for the little Pumpkin Princess.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Jack and Sally didn't leave Dr. Finkelstein's lab until Sally had rest. One week after Evangeline's birth, Jack and Sally went home. Word got around that the new addition to the Skellington family has arrived, but they don't know the gender or name. Jack wants it a surprise till Halloween, but it's easier said than done. Jack, Sally, and Evangeline walk through the cemetery till they were finally home. Jack opens the door for his wife and daughter.

"How is she?" Jack asked as he stares at his baby.

"She's still asleep," said Sally in a quiet voice.

"That's good."

Than they heard a barking, Zero floated down the spiral staircase to his master. He barks happily as he reaches his master. Jack chuckle and pat his head.

"It's good to see you Zero, but you need to be quiet."

Zero gives a confuse look than Sally went down on her knees to show the baby. Zero sniffs the baby and wag his ghost tail happily. Evangeline choose this moment to wake up, she opens her eyes and sees the ghost dog. She doesn't know what's going on and if it's going to hurt her. Evangeline gives a whimper and cries.

"Waaaaahhhhh!"

Sally sits down on the floor and rocks her, "It's ok baby. Zero isn't going to hurt you."

Jack sits next to her and gently wipes away her tears, "Zero is our friend."

Evangeline's cries die down. Zero goes up to her and his nose begins to shin. Evangeline takes her hand out of the blanket and touches Zero. Jack and Sally smile at the bond Zero and Evangeline are having.

"So what should we do now?" asked Sally.

Jack grabs Evangeline out of Sally's arms, "Why don't we show her the nursery."

"Good idea."

Jack stands up with one arm holding his princess and the other reaching out to Sally. She accepts his hand and they went upstairs. Next to their bedroom is the nursery, Sally opens the door to a black room with orange curtains. In the middle of the room is a black crib with a mobile that hangs over the crib. It has a pumpkin, ghost, and a bat, it also plays the 'This is Halloween' song.

"This is your new room," said Jack. Evangeline stares at the room than her parents, she gives a small yawn. "She's still tired."

"Babies don't have enough energy so all they do is eat and sleep," said Sally as she takes Evangeline and place her in the crib.

"I see."

Sally removes the black blanket that wraps the princess up. Evangeline lays there in a patchwork onesie with a matching cap that her mommy made for her. Not to soon she fell asleep.

"She looks so peaceful," said Sally.

"She does, lets leave sleep," said Jack as he escorts his wife out of the nursery.

"Do you think she'll be alright?"

"Evangeline will be ok, plus I got this," he reveals a baby monitor. "If anything happens we'll hear it."

Sally gives him a peck on the cheek, "I'm so happy that you're prepare."

"That's what a father does, come lets eat."

* * *

**October 31st**

Jack waits in the living room for Sally to get Evangeline dress. Tonight is the night that everybody will get to see the Pumpkin Princess. Jack and Sally haven't told anyone and asked Dr. Finklestein to keep it as a secrete as well. Jack loves the days he spent with Evangeline. Every morning he gets her out of the crib while Sally makes breakfast. It makes Jack's suppose to be heart ache when he has to leave. Jack remembers that he was holding Evangeline and he had to leave for Pumpkin King business, but she had his hand. Jack got her to let go then she started to cry; its like she's trying to say 'Stay home daddy.'

"Jack?" He left his thoughts and sees his queen holding the baby. "Ready to go?"

"I suppose." Jack sees Evangeline wearing a white dress with black cobweb patterns with a matching bonnet. "You look so beautiful my Evangeline." He gives her a kiss on her forehead.

"Do you like the dress?" asked Sally.

"Yes, you did a magnificent job."

"Thank you Jack."

He notice she's blushing than Zero barks, "Alright let's go."

Jack, Sally, and Evangeline hid behind the curtain of the stage in Town Hall. They got here without anybody noticing not even the mayor. Everybody sits down chattering away until the mayor clears his throat, they went quiet.

"Thank you all for being here tonight. Before he head off to the human world, Jack wants to make an announcement," said the mayor.

Jack gives a kiss to Sally and Evangeline before he walks on the stage.

"My dear friends, I want to thank you all for working so hard for this day. Now I know there's been rumors going around about the baby, well I'm about to put them to rest. On October 18, Sally went into labor." Everybody gasp. "I know we've kept it a secret from all of you, but Sally and the baby needed rest. So please forgive but I promise you the waiting is worth it. Now I introduce to you my Pumpkin Queen with the Pumpkin Princess."

Sally walks on the stage holding Evangeline in a sitting position so everybody can see her.

"She's beautiful!" yelled the short witch.

"She looks just like her parents!" yelled the clown with the tear away face.

"What's her name?" asked one of the vampire brothers.

"Her name is Evangeline Grace Skellington," said Sally.

"What a wonderful name!" yelled the hanging tree.

"Congratulations Jack and Sally for making a beautiful girl!" yelled the corpse boy.

"Thank you," said Jack and Sally as they stare at their daughter.

"I'm sorry to spoil the moment but we need to go," said the mayor.

"Your right," said Jack. "Everybody lets head out!" They nodded and left town hall, but Jack stays behind to talk to Sally. "Are you sure you'll be alright?"

"I'll be fine, plus I don't want to take Evangeline out just yet."

"I know, but don't like the fact of leaving you and Evangeline alone," said Jack with concern and sadness in his voice.

"I know, but we'll be waiting at the house for you."

Jack sighs in defeat, "Ok, I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Be careful."

"I will." Jack kisses Sally on her cloth lips. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Jack kisses Evangeline on her forehead. "Daddy loves you, Pumpkin Princess."

Evangeline coos, Jack chuckle than leaves to join the others. Evangeline notice her daddy is gone and starts to cry.

"It's ok little one. We'll see daddy soon, I promise," cooed Sally as she rocks her than they went home to wait for their Pumpkin King to return.

Jack slowly walks home after getting another reward for most spines tingled by a non-corporeal being, but all he wants is to see how his family is doing. As much as he loves Halloween, he feels guilty for leaving Sally and Evangeline behind. Even though they want to wait till Evangeline is older to go to the human world. A smile form on his face as he finally made it home. He notice the lights are off.

'Sally must be asleep,' he ponders.

Jack quietly enters his home and walk up the spiral staircase than he hears something.

"WWWWWWAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Evangeline."

Jack walks in the nursery and finds his daughter crying. He sees the tears run down her cheeks. Jack picks her up.

"It's alright Evangeline. Daddy's here."

Once Evangeline heard her daddy's voice, her crying stop. Jack couldn't believe it, normally babies will continue to cry but she stop. Than it hit him.

"Did you missed me?"

Evangeline gives a small whimper. Jack takes that as a yes, than he tighten his grip on her.

"She did missed you." Jack looks at the door to see Sally in her nightgown. "The moment you left she cried."

"I'm sorry Sally that you had to deal with that."

"It's alright Jack, I calmed her down once I got home.

"How?"

"I feed her and told her a story."

"What story?"

"The one about you and Christmas."

Jack chuckle, "Did she enjoy it?"

"She did especially the part when we had our first kiss."

"Sally, can I asked you something?"

"Of course."

"Promise me you'll give me an honest answer."

"I promise."

Jack takes a deep breath, "Do you think I'm a good father?"

"Jack, of course you're a good father.'

"I don't feel like it."

"Why?" she asked with concern in her voice.

"Because I'm barely home to help you take care of Evangeline. And every time I leave, she cries."

"O Jack." She hugs her husband's arm. "Just because she cries doesn't make you a bad father."

"How?"

"Look at her. She stopped crying the minute she heard your voice and now she's asleep in your arms."

Jack didn't even notice she fell asleep, than he thinks about what Sally said. "You're right."

Sally kisses him on the cheek, "As they say mothers know best." Jack chuckles. "Now put her back in the crib and let's go to sleep."

"Alright," he said and place Evangeline gently back in the crib.

Jack and Sally walks hand to hand to their bedroom and fell asleep the minute their heads touch the pillows. They enjoy the rest of the night in a peaceful sleep with Evangeline crying once in a while for them.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

Little Evangeline Skellington is laying on a gray blanket with Zero watching. Her mommy is cleaning the house and her daddy is working. Evangeline wish she could get her parents to be with her. There's crying, but she use that way to much. O what the heck.

"WWWAAAHHH!"

Sally drop whatever she was doing and rush to her baby. She picks Evangeline up and begin to bounce her.

"It's ok Evangeline. Mommy's here. Please stop crying." Evangeline's cries turn into whimpers. "I guess it's time for you to eat."

Sally walks to the rocking chair and took a seat. She rest Evangeline on her lap than she undid her top and begin to breastfeed. While Sally was feeding she rocks the chair and smile at the sight of her daughter. The clock went boo indicating it's three in the afternoon.

"Your daddy should be home soon," cooed Sally.

Evangeline stops eating and makes a small sound. Sally puts Evangeline over her shoulder and a piece of cloth than she pats Evangeline's back. Baby Skellington made a loud burp, Sally giggle.

"Good girl, now while we wait for daddy lets go give you a bath." Evangeline coos, Sally kiss her forehead and went upstairs to the bathroom.

Sally grabs the baby bath tub and place it in the bigger tub than she grabs a towel so Evangeline won't slip. She grabs a hooded towel and got out warm clothes after the bath. Sally puts the water making sure the water is warm and not too deep. Than Sally carefully undress Evangeline, she could feel her daughter shiver.

"I'm sorry, but the water is warm."

Sally carefully place Evangeline in the tub with her hand on the baby's back. Mommy Skellington grabs a cotton ball, dips it in the water, and gently wipes her baby's eyes. Than she use a cutib to clean the outside of Evangeline's ears. Sally grabs a washcloth, dips it in the water, and cleans her daughter's face, but Evangeline didn't like it and tries to move away.

"Evangeline, please stay still so I can finish."

Sally use the same washcloth to clean the rest of the body. She cleans the folds of her cloth skin than Sally hears the door open.

"Sally, I'm home!" yelled Jack. "Where are you?"

"In the bathroom Jack!" she yelled back.

Jack finds his wife giving their daughter a bath. "I see Evangeline is taking a bath."

"Yep, she needs to stay clean."

"Can I help?"

"Well I already clean her body but you can help me wash her hair."

"Ok," he said as he roll the sleeves of his jacket.

"Can you get her while I get her hood towel."

"Of course."

Jack grabs Evangeline and Sally grabs her ghost hood towel. Jack places Evangeline on the towel while Sally wraps her body up and leaves her head expose.

"Ok Jack do you want to hold her or wash her hair?"

"I'll wash her hair."

"Can you do it?"

"With you by my side, yes."

"Ok Jack," Sally said with a smile and he smile back.

Sally picks up Evangeline and holds her over the tub. Jack grabs a cup they don't us anymore; fill it up with water and rinse her hair. Than he squirts a small tab of tear free shampoo and gently rubs her red hair. Jack grabs the cup again with one hand on Evangeline's forehead so nothing will get on her eyes. After her hair was rinse, Jack grabs a comb and gently combs her hair. Sally place her hood over her head and walks out of the bathroom till Jack grabs her by the arm.

"Sally, when was the last time you shower?"

"I don't know Jack. I've been so busy with Evangeline, I never had the time."

"Go take one."

"But Jack, I need to get Evangeline in warm clothes and make dinner."

"I'll take care of Evangeline," he said and grabs Evangeline. Sally was about to protest till Jack raise his hand. "I'll make dinner too. Don't worry, go take a hot relaxing shower."

Sally sighs in defeat, "Ok Jack."

Jack smiles and gives Sally a small kiss. Than he leaves the bathroom, closing the door behind him. He walk towards the bed where Evangeline's baby clothes lay out. Jack gently places his daughter on the bed and unwraps the towel. Daddy Skellington sees his child shiver, he quickly got her dress in a gray onesie with a matching cap.

"Is that warming you up?" Jack said as he taps her nose.

Jack picks her up and heads to the kitchen, he place Evangeline in a bouncer and starts to make dinner. He decide to make something simple like soup. As it was cooking, Jack plays with Evangeline. He gives her his hand and chuckle as she plays with it. Evangeline place her daddy's finger into her mouth and covers it with salvia. Jack gently removes his finger from her mouth and check the soup, than Evangeline cries. Jack turns off the stove and goes to his baby.

"It's ok baby. Don't cry. Daddy's here." Jack plays with here nose but Evangeline grabs his finger again. "Oh, that's why you were crying. You wanted my finger."

"What's going on?"

Jack turns to see his wife in a black fluffy bathrobe with her hair still wet. "It's ok Sally. Evangeline was crying, because I took my finger away."

"What?" asked Sally with a confuse face.

"Look."

Sally walks to her husband and sees her daughter holding her daddy's finger. She couldn't help but giggle at the sight than she sees Evangeline's mouth twitch. She twitch a few more times than a smile form on Evangeline's face.

"Jack, look!"

Jack looks down at their baby and sees the smile. "She's smiling."

"She is."

Jack and Sally stare at Evangeline's smile till Sally ran out of the kitchen and return with a camera. She quickly takes a picture, Evangeline stops smiling and stares at her parents.

"I can't believe it, she's only eight weeks old and she's smiling," said Sally as she gently strokes Evangeline's cheek.

"She's growing up," said Jack. "Maybe too fast."

"It's scary, but I guess thats what a parent have to escape."

Jack nod in agreement and they continue to stare at their daughter.

* * *

"Jack, we need to go or we'll be late!" yelled Sally as she fix the wrinkles on her dress.

"Sally we're just going to Dr. Finklestein's lab," said Jack as he came down the stairs.

"I know, but Jewel said he wants to see Evangeline. Plus he is technically her grandfather."

"You're right as always," said Jack with a grin. "So where is Evangeline?"

"She's right here." Sally picks up Evangeline from the baby carrier. Evangeline is wearing a pin striped dress with a matching bonnet and a bat on it. "How does she look?"

"She looks amazing." Evangeline smiles in respond. "Just like your mother."

"Thank you, now lets go."

Sally put Evangeline back in the carrier and Jack grabs it. They left the house and walk through the streets of Halloween Town. Everybody is still and watch as the Skellington family walk by.

"Hello Jack, Sally," said a vampire brother.

"Hello," said Jack and Sally.

"Hello little princess."

Evangeline coos causing everybody to smile. Than the corpse family came up to them.

"Look Ned, its Jack and Sally with the baby," said the corpse mother. They walk up to them. "Hows parenthood you two?"

"It's amazing Bertha," said Sally.

"Just yesterday, Evangeline smile for the first time and she can't stop smiling," said Jack.

"They grow up fast," said Ned and pat his son's head.

"She's such a cutie," said Bertha as she grabs Evangeline's cheeks.

"Thank you," said Sally.

"Well we need to get going Sally, it's nice seeing you all," said Jack.

"Bye," said the corpse family and wave bye.

Jack and Sally waves back and made their way to Dr. Finklestein's lab. They ring the door and Igor came to greet.

"Come in. Master is expecting you."

Jack place the baby carrier down and Sally took Evangeline out. They follow Igor to the lab and discover the doctor looking through a microscope.

"Master, they're here," said Igor.

Dr. Finklestein looks away from the microscope and sees the Skellington. "Good, Igor that'll be all."

Igor nodded and left the room. Dr. Finklestein moves his wheelchair to them. "So how's my granddaughter?"

"She's doing fine," said Sally as she hands Evangeline to Dr. Finklestein.

"She sure is something."

"A wonderful something," said Jack.

"Indeed." Dr. Finklestein than notice that Evangeline is smiling and grabs his glove hand. "I see she's smiling already."

"She started yesterday," said Sally.

"Well it won't be long till she'll start rolling over."

"Don't say that," said Jack.

"Jack, it's the truth than she'll be crawling, walking, talking. Then the next thing you know she'll be living on her own, married, and start a family of her own."

Jack stares at him in shock, he never thought of that. He turns his attention to Evangeline, he doesn't want his daughter to grow up that fast. What if Evangeline is as curious as him and gets herself in danger by her curiosity. Sally notice his behavior and he's feelings are the same as her's. Her little girl growing up and living on her own. What if Evangeline is like her and sneaks out of the house like she used to do?

Jack, Sally, and Evangeline return home after having a nice dinner at Dr. Finklestein's lab. But the new parents have so many questions bouncing in their heads. Evangeline is out of her dress into a dark purple onesie, siting in her bouncer. Jack and Sally sit on the couch staring at their daughter.

"Sally, what if Evangeline acts like me?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean what happened to Christmas when I decided to take it over."

"Jack, you discovered something new and just wanted to share with us. You just got carried away." Jack smiles. "Jack, what if Evangeline starts to sneak out the house like I used to do?"

"Sally, you only did that to get freedom."

"I know, but still," she looks down at the ground.

Jack lifts her chin to make their eyes stare at each other. "Sally, obviously you and me did things in our lives that we knew we could of done better."

"True and since we're parents, it's our responsibility to show Evangeline the right way."

"Exactly, tell you what. We'll give Evangeline freedom as long as she tells us where she's going."

"I like that. We can also tell her that being curious is good thing, as long as she knows not to get carried away."

"Agreed," Jack chuckle. Evangeline begins to cry, Jack picks her up and bring her to the couch. "It's ok princess."

"It's late Jack, she should be in bed."

"Ok."

They walk to the nursery and Jack places Evangeline in the crib while Sally turns on the mobile.

"Goodnight Evangeline," cooed Sally as she kisses her baby.

"Sweet nightmares, my Pumpkin Princess." Jack kisses her.

Evangeline smiles at her parents and close her eyes and fell into a peaceful sleep. Jack and Sally went to their room and fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

Jack wakes up to the crying of his daughter, he sits up and sees Sally still sleeping. He leans over and gives her a small kiss to the forehead. Jack enters the nursery and walk towards the crib. Evangeline is crying her little eyes out than she sees her daddy. Jack gently picks her up and holds her close to him.

"Ssh, it's ok. Daddy's here."

Evangeline lifts her head to see her daddy. Jack gently wipes away the tears. He notice that Evangeline's hair is getting longer and it's as straight as her mother's. Evangeline whimpers than Jack gives her his finger. She grabs it and put his finger in her mouth. Jack chuckle and sits down in the rocking chair.

"Hello Jack."

Jack turns his head at the door and he smiles, "Hello Sandy." Santa Clause enter the nursery in his complete outfit. "What are you doing here? I mean shouldn't you be delivering presents to the children of the world."

"Relax Jack, I've been doing this for years. I just came by to see your child."

"Oh," Jack stands up and walks to him. "Sandy, this is my daughter Evangeline."

Santa sees the baby and chuckles as baby plays with her father's finger. "She's beautiful."

"She has her mother's beauty."

"Yes, and she has your hands." They both chuckle. "How old is she?"

"She's two months old."

"They grow up fast."

"They do, not to long ago she begin to roll over. Sandy do you have any kids?"

"I do, I have two boys and one girl."

"How old are they?"

"My son and daughter are twins, they're one. My youngest son is five months old."

"Wow, three kids."

"Yep, are you and Sally going to have more children."

"We want too but ever since we found out about Evangeline, doctor says we can't."

"I'm sorry Jack."

"Don't be, we're happy that we have Evangeline."

"That's good, well it was nice seeing again Jack. I need to go delivery presents."

"It was great seeing you too Sandy."

"Merry Christmas Jack, Evangeline."

"Merry Christmas."

Santa left the nursery to his sleigh, Jack watches from the window and it begins to snow.

"Look Evangeline, it's snowing." Evangeline looks and smiles while sucking her daddy's finger. "Evangeline, can I please have my finger back?"

Evangeline looks up at her daddy and her eyes begin to tear up. Jack's suppose to be eyes widen.

"Evangeline please stop crying." Her crying increase, Jack moves her to rest on his shoulder. "Please stop crying Evangeline. Daddy's sorry."

He gives Evangeline his finger and her cries die down. Evangeline smile in victory as she sucks her daddy's finger than she lets go. Jack went surprise than he fixes her position to where she rest on her shoulder.

"Evangeline do you want to go wake up mommy."

She moves her head to Jack's neck. He smiles at his daughter's cuteness and walk towards the bedroom. Jack finds Sally sleeping peacefully, a sneaky grin appears on his face. He gently place Evangeline on top on her, than Evangeline stares at her mother. Sally wakes up to something on her chest, she smiles at the sight of her daughter.

"Good morning Pumpkin princess," said Sally as she holds Evangeline and gives a kiss to her forehead.

"Good morning Sally," said Jack as he kisses his wife on the cheek.

"Good morning Jack, did Evangeline wake you up?"

"Yes, she was crying for attention."

"I'm so sorry that you had to wake up dear."

"Sally, don't be. I'm glad I can help Evangeline even if it means I need to give up a finger."

Sally giggles than she realize what day it is. "Jack is today Christmas."

"Yes."

"Oh Evangeline, it's your first Christmas."

Sally gets out of bed with Evangeline in her arms.

"Sandy came by for a visit."

"Isn't that nice."

"Come my dear Sally, Evangeline. Let's go downstairs."

The family descend down the stairs and under the tree are presents; wrap in orange and black wrapping paper. Jack and Sally sits down by the tree, Sally lays Evangeline in her lap. They open the presents. Sally got fabric, thread, and jewelry (from Jack), she couldn't wait to make new outfits with the stuff she got. Jack got new bat bow ties, books, and new equipment for experiments. Evangeline got new baby toys, clothes, and scary story books. Jack chuckle as Evangeline roll around the wrapping paper, Sally came back with two hot mugs and a bottle.

"Sally, our daughter loves the wrapping paper."

"I can see." She gives her husband a mug and place hers' on the ground. Sally picks up Evangeline and gives her the bottle. "Eat up sweetie."

Jack watches as he pets Zero, he couldn't believe how lucky he is. He has a speculator wife and a beautiful child. Jack feels something wrap his finger, he sees a little skeleton hand. Evangeline gives a smile and makes a cute sound.

"Do you think she's trying to talk?" asked Jack as he poke Evangeline's nose.

"I've read that babies gather sounds from people and tries to make the same sounds. So Evangeline is trying to talk to us."

"I wonder what her first word will be?"

"I guess we'll have to wait and find out."

Jack smiles and gives his wife and daughter a kiss and wish this moment never end.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

It's a beautiful day in Halloween Town, so beautiful that the citizens stayed outside. Even the Skellington family are enjoying this day, Sally and Evangeline are sitting on a blanket while Jack plays fetch with Zero. He throws his rib bone than glance at his wife and child. Evangeline got bigger; her hair is long that tends to cover her eyes and she's crawling. She's trying to walk, Evangeline and stand up but she'll fall down before she takes a step. Jack smiles when Evangeline smiles and laughs at the toy.

"Jack," said a voice.

He sees the three trick or treaters entering the gate and making their way towards him. Ever since the Oogie Boogie incident, Jack gave them a lesson they never forget. So they live in town and promise to never do pranks…well pranks that won't hurt anyone.

"Hello Shock, Lock, and Barrel," said Jack as he pats Zero's head.

"Hi Jack," they all say.

"What brings you here?"

"We just wanted to see Evangeline," said Shock.

"Alright, she's with Sally."

They nodded and join Sally and Evangeline on the blanket. Than Jack sees the vampire brothers and the witches heading toward the gate. He welcomes them than they went to join the others on the blanket. Before Jack and Sally knew it the town were in their yard, they didn't know how they all fit in. The citizens coos at Evangeline, but they were talking to her parents more. All Evangeline wants is her parents to play with her, so she crawl through the crowd of people and found Zero. Evangeline sees her daddy's rid bone and wants to get it.

She crawls to the stairs and use to stand herself up. Evangeline takes a step and falls forward but she caught herself. She stands back up and takes another step. Zero stares and knew that he needs to get his master. He floats up to Jack and sees him talking to the mayor. Zero barks at his master but Jack ignores him, he turns at Evangeline and she tries to take another step. So Zero floats to Sally and grabs her by her dress and tugs his mistress towards Evangeline.

"Zero, what are you doing?" asked Sally as she tries to make Zero let go.

Jack notice this and walk towards Zero and Sally. "Zero, what's wrong?"

Zero barks and as everybody try understand what he's trying to say, Jack looks up. His suppose to be eyes widen.

"Sally! Look!"

Sally looks and she gasp as well every citizen of Halloween town. Evangeline with a rib bone in her hand slowly walk towards them. Jack and Sally stood next to each other and squat down.

"That's it Evangeline," said Sally as she tries to prevent the tears from falling.

"Come to mommy and daddy," said Jack as he reach his arms out for his princess.

Evangeline stares at her parents and giggles with her crooked smile that made Jack's heart melt; if he had one. Evangeline takes a few more wobbly steps than she trips, Jack quickly caught her. Her giggles increase as her mommy brush back her hair.

"Jack, she took her first steps."

"I know. Oh Evangeline," Jack said and throws Evangeline up in the air. He kisses her on her forehead. "You're growing up."

Evangeline giggles which put smiles on the citizens' faces. She hugs her daddy, than falls asleep in his arms with her mommy rubbing her back in small smoothing circles.

* * *

The citizens of Halloween Town decided to throw a party for no reason. The party is being held in the middle of town; where the fountain is. Jack and Sally are sitting on the fountain, watching Evangeline being amaze by her reflection.

"It's cute when she gets curious," said Sally as she made sure she won't lose her grip.

"Just like you," said Jack as he strokes Sally's cheek.

"Oh Jack," Sally said and begins to blush.

Evangeline touches the water and giggles, than she sits up. She made her way towards her daddy's lap and rest her head on his chest. Everybody came to mingle with the Skellington family than they'll play with the baby.

"She's so cute," said Helgamine as she pull her cheeks.

"She looks just her parents," said Zeldaborne.

"When will she be going out to scare people?" asked Harlequin Demon.

"We've been thinking about waiting till Evangeline is five," said Sally as she brushes Evangeline's hair behind her ear.

"But I think she's preparing for that day," said Jack.

"What makes you think that?" asked the mummy boy.

"She's been playing hide and seek ever since she learned to crawl. Evangeline will stay hidden than tries to scares us when we're not paying attention," said daddy Skellington.

"Sounds like her daddy," said the mayor.

"But she has the beauty and heart of her mother," added Jack.

Sally kisses Jack on the cheek, Evangeline giggles at her parents. She plays with her daddy's hand and would grab her mommy's. Than Jack hands Evangeline to Jewels. She watch as her daddy and mommy talking to the mayor, her grandpa, and other Halloween citizens, and they were walking away. Evangeline gives a whimper and tears begin to fall down her cheeks. They were taking her mommy and daddy away from her. She reach her arms out making grabbing motions and...

"Dada! Mama!"

Jack stops in his tracks and turns his head towards his wife and child. Sally stares with wide eyes and her mouth twitch into a smile.

Evangeline continues to cry, "Mama! Dada!"

Sally and Jack quickly runs back to Evangeline; Sally gathers her in her arms.

"It's ok Evangeline, we're here," she cooed and rocks her.

"We're not going anywhere," said Jack as he wipes away his daughter's tears.

Evangeline snuggle her head into Sally's neck. Everybody whisper about Evangeline's first word…well words. Jack and Sally ignore them; they just stare at their daughter and how fast she's growing. Later they went home, Jack and Sally put Evangeline in her crib and just stare at her.

"She's growing up," whisper Sally.

"She is indeed," said Jack as he wrap his arm around her. "I can't believe she said her first words."

"Evangeline was calling for us, to me it sounded like she didn't want us to go."

"I agree, something tells me that it's going to be hard to say no to her."

"Well if she has your charm."

Jack chuckles, "Or if she has your cute puppy face."

"Oh Jack, our little princess is growing up."

Jack notice tears in Sally's eyes; in truth he wanted to cry too but choose not too. "I know Sally."

"You know Jack, I got this feeling that our daughter will be an amazing Pumpkin Queen."

"Me too," Jack stares at Evangeline. "Me too."

**Thank you for the reviews! :) I'm open for ideas. I'm thinking about extending this story to Evangeline's teenage years, won't that be a roller coster for Jack and Sally. LOL! Thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

"Where are you?" asked Jack as he search in the living room. "Evangeline, come on out please."

"Jack, you're going to be late," said Sally.

"I know, but I didn't finish getting Evangeline dress."

"What do you mean you didn't finish getting her dress."

"Well she has shorts and shoes on, I just need to put on a shirt."

Sally laughs than they hear a small giggle. Jack goes to find the source of the giggle, but Sally feels something on her legs. She looks down to see a little red hair girl with black shorts and is revealing a white stomach with black stitches. Sally smiles at her little Pumpkin Princess. Evangeline crawls her way behind her daddy, Sally sits back to watch what will happen. Evangeline tries her hardest not to giggle, so she can sneak up on her daddy. Jack is to busy searching that Evangeline stand on her feet and...

"BOO!"

Jack jump and turns around to see Evangeline and Sally laughing.

"I never thought the Pumpkin King would be scared by a baby."

"I wasn't scared." Sally gives him a look. "Alright Evangeline scared me, but now she'll have to face my wrath."

Jack grabs Evangeline, throws her on the couch and tickles her. Evangeline laughs like crazy and screams in between:

"DADA! DADA!"

Jack smiles and stop tickling her, but he made sure that Evangeline didn't escape. He sits his baby up and puts on her shirt than he place her on the ground. The Skellington father couldn't stop laughing at the cuteness of his daughter crawling towards her mommy. Sally picks her up and hands Jack his carrying case.

"Jack, the mayor is waiting."

"I know, but I just want to stay home with you and Evangeline."

"Me too Jack, but Halloween is coming soon."

"True, well I'm off."

He gives Sally a kiss on her lips and Evangeline on her head. Jack grabs his case and walk towards the door, just as he put his hand on the door handle.

"Dada," said Evangeline in a sad voice that made his heart break. Sally puts her down and Evangeline crawls to Jack and grabs his legs. "Daddy."

Jack crouch down to his child and made sure they're eye level. "Sweetie, daddy has to go."

"Dada." Evangeline wraps her arms around Jack's neck.

"I promise I'll be home soon than we can play." Jack gives her a tight hug and stands up. "Be a good girl for mommy and I'll be back."

"Bye Jack," said Sally with that said Jack leaves.

"Mama," Evangeline crawls to her mommy and begins to cry.

Sally picks up her baby, "It's ok Evangeline. Daddy will be back before you know it. Come on we got to go to town today."

Sally with Evangeline in her arms enter the witches' shop.

"Sally, hello." said the tall witch.

"Hello."

"Oh, you brought the baby."

"Yep, we needed to get out of the house."

"She's adorable."

"Thank you."

"Is there anything, you need?" asked the small witch.

"Well I need to get a few things, can you watch Evangeline while I shop."

"Of course," the two witches said at the same time.

They pull Evangeline's cheeks, cooed, tickle, and anything else an adult does when around a baby. Soon Sally came back and paid for the stuff, Evangeline couldn't be more happy. Her mommy came to save her. They went home, Sally begin to sew while Evangeline took a small nap. Evangeline knew when she wakes up her daddy will be home so they can play.

* * *

A loud roar hit the sky following by a light strike. Little Evangeline wakes up and stands up in her crib; she lightly sucks her pacifier and stare at the curtains. A lighting bolt light up the room follow by a loud thunder. Evangeline flinch at the sound and tears fell down her cheeks. Her cries grew louder hoping her parents would come and save her from whats going on. But they're here?

"MAMA! DADA!" Evangeline screams dropping her pacifier. "MAMA! DADA!"

Jack enters the nursery and a sigh of relief came over him; he thought Evangeline was in danger. The sight of his child crying made a sharp pain form in his chest, he walk towards Evangeline and picks her up. Jack notice her pacifier fell out, he puts it back in Evangeline's mouth. Than another thunder and lighting roar, Evangeline snuggles into her daddy's shoulder. He realize that she's afraid of the storm.

"Sshh Evangeline, it's alright. The lighting and thunder won't hurt you."

Evangeline continues to cry and grip became tighter. Jack knew it won't be easy to put her back to sleep, so he walks out of the nursery with his precious cargo in his arms. He enters his bedroom and found a very concern Sally sitting in bed.

"What's wrong?"

"Evangeline is afraid of the storm."

"Oh poor baby." Jack hands Evangeline to Sally and she slowly rocks. "It's ok Evangeline."

"Mama," Evangeline said through her tears and pacifier.

"I'm here, and daddy's here too." Jack gets in bed and joins his wife and child. "Looks like we're going to up for a while."

"It's ok," said Jack as he strokes Evangeline's hair than he got an idea. "Evangeline, watch this."

Sally made sure Evangeline is watching. Jack puts his hands to cover his eyes, Evangeline watch in confusion than Jack remove his hands.

"Peek a boo."

Evangeline tears still fall but she gives a small giggle. Jack repeat his actions and Evangeline kept giggling than Evangeline got out of her mommy's arms and went under the covers. Jack and Sally see the small bump in the bed but decided to play along.

"Jack, we lost our baby."

"Oh no, I wonder where she went?"

"I don't know, but I hope we find her soon."

Jack lift the covers to reveal Evangeline and all she did is giggle than Jack let the covers fall. "Sally, I can hear her but I don't see her."

"Jack, why is there a lump in the bed."

"I don't know, it can't be Zero, he's in his bed. I guess there's only way to get rid of it."

"How do we do that?"

"We tickle it."

Jack remove the covers and tickle Evangeline, she laughs and tries to squirm away. Than Jack undid her onesie and begin to blow raspberries on her stomach. It increase Evangeline's laughter, she begins to scream between laughs:

"DADA! DADA! DADA!" Evangeline reach her arms out to Sally. "MAMA! MAMA!"

Sally knew that Evangeline wants her to save her so she walk till she's behind Jack. She gently push Jack back than turns him around and kisses him. Jack couldn't help but kiss her back.

"What was that for?"

"This." Sally pushes Jack on the bed and place Evangeline on top of him. "Get him Evangeline."

Evangeline hits Jack's face and he chuckle and said, "I've been defeated by a baby and my wife."

Sally laughs as Jack pretend to be dead, than she sees Evangeline give a small yawn and rubs her left eye. Jack notice this too and that the storm ended.

"It's time for bed," said Sally as she picks up Evangeline.

"Do we have to put her back in her room?"

"Where else is she going to sleep?"

"How about in here with us. I mean the storm might ended, but who knows if it'll start up again."

Sally smiles and gives a small nod, Jack smile and begin to fix the bed. Jack and Sally lay on their sides of bed and Evangeline lays in the middle. Sally puts her pacifier back in her mouth. As Evangeline sucks it, her eyes begin to close till she fell asleep. Evangeline knew that she's safe with her mommy and daddy here, they won't let anything bad happen to her.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6

Sally wakes up to the bright pumpkin sun, she gives a small yawn and decides to sleep for a few for minutes. She rolls to her side and stretch her arm out in the middle of the bed, but something is missing. Sally jumps wide awake and looks around her bed.

"Evangeline?" She continues to look through the covers. "Evangeline?"

"Boo!" Sally jumps and turns her head to her giggling five-year old daughter. "You should seen your face, mommy. It was funny."

Sally would get mad but Evangeline is too cute, "You're getting better at scaring."

"Really mommy?"

"Yes."

"Do you think I can go to human world this Halloween?"

"I'm sorry sweetie, but not this year."

"But why?" Evangeline whine.

"You're too young."

"No, I'm five."

"Yes you are, but me and your daddy wants to wait till you're six." Jack and Sally decided to wait another year before Evangeline goes out for Halloween. "Ok?"

"Ok mommy. Where is daddy?"

"He had to leave early for last minute planning."

"Again?"

"Yes sweetie." Evangeline gives a pouty face, Sally kneels down and picks her up. "Don't worry Evangeline, we're going to bring him lunch."

"Really?" Evangeline asked with hope in her squeaky voice.

"Yes, now let's go to your room and get you dress."

"Ok mommy."

Evangeline grabs Sally's hand and went to her room. Once she and her mommy were dress, they went to the kitchen and ate breakfast. Later Evangeline helps her mommy pack a lunch for her daddy, mommy, and herself. They leave the house with Zero following them, Evangeline holds her mommy's hand and didn't let go. As they walk through the town, Evangeline waves hi to the citizens.

"Hi Hanging Tree and Hangmen! Hi Behemoth! Hi Mr. Hyde!"

"Hello Princess" they would say or "Hello Evangeline." Sally smiles at her daughter being so nice to say hello to everybody. Than they finally made it to town hall, but before they walk in the Wolfman and Undersea Gal stop them from entering.

"Hello Sally," said Undersea Gal.

"Hello," Sally said. "How are you two doing this morning?"

"Good," said the Wolfman.

"How are you doing young lady?" asked the Undersea Gal.

"Good, we're going to daddy," said Evangeline jumping up and down excitedly.

"Make sure he gets a break," said Wolfman as he crouch down to Evangeline's level. "He and the mayor have been stressing out about Halloween."

"Well then we better go inside, bye," said Sally.

"Bye," said Evangeline.

They walk in and head towards the mayor's office, voices echo in the halls. Sally knocks the door and the mayor open it.

"Sally, Evangeline, come in."

Evangeline sees her daddy sitting at the desk and runs to him, "Daddy!"

"Hey Pumpkin Pie," Jack said and picks her up.

"How's everything going?" asked Sally.

"Good, we got everything in order," said Jack as he bounces Evangeline on his lap causing her to laugh.

"Jack, why don't you go home with your wife and child," said the mayor.

"Yes, we got everything done so go home."

"Ok," Jack stands up with his daughter in his arm and wrap his other arm around Sally.

They walk out of town hall to the cemetery to have a picnic. Sally got everything set while Jack and Evangeline plays fetch with Zero.

"Get it Zero!" Evangeline throws the rib bone but it didn't go far. "How come it won't go far?"

"Cause Evangeline, you're still young," Jack said and throws the rib bone far. "You're still learning sweetie. You'll get better."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

"Jack, Evangeline, lunch is ready."

Jack put his rib back on and Evangeline grabs her daddy's hand. They sit on the blanket and ate their lunch, Jack watches his child finish eating and went to play by herself. It killed Jack seeing Evangeline playing by herself; every child should have a friend. Well she does get along with the older children in Halloween Town, but she needs friends her age.

"Sally, do you think Evangeline likes playing alone?"

Sally was surprise by the question, "I don't know Jack."

"Do you think she need friends around her age?"

"It'll be good for her, but Jack where are we going to find kids her age?"

"I may have an idea."

* * *

Jack comes home to a quiet house after a long Halloween. He loves Halloween, but he miss his wife and child. Jack goes to the bedroom to find Sally waiting up for him.

"How did it go?" she asked so softly and gentle.

"It went great, but I missed you."

"I missed you too."

"I can't wait for tomorrow."

"Do you really think it'll work?"

"Yes, the Holiday Leaders agreed and everything is set."

"I can't believe you did for Evangeline."

"I love that little girl."

"I know," Sally said and gives him a kiss. "And you had doubts about being a good father."

Jack couldn't help but laugh at the comment than they hear the door open. Evangeline walks in her black footie pajamas with orange pumpkins on them; she's clinging to her ghost dog stuff animal that Sally made for her. She also have dry tear marks on her cheeks.

"Sweetie what's wrong?" Sally asked with concern in her voice. Evangeline begins to cry, Jack grabs her and put her in bed with them. "Evangeline, did you had a nightmare?"

"Yes," she cries in Sally's chest. "It was scary."

"What happened in your dream?" Jack asked.

"You and mommy disappear and never came back!"

"Oh Evangeline, we will never leave you," Sally said and motherly stroke her hair.

"Really?" Evangeline whimpers.

"Yes Evangeline, we love you and we're not going anywhere," Jack said and kisses her head.

After a few hours of comforting their daughter; the Skellington family fell asleep in the bed together peacefully.

* * *

Evangeline is standing in the living room while her mommy dust off her orange skirt and fixing her black tank top. Sally puts on a black headband with orange pumpkins in her hair.

"You done mommy?"

"Yes, you look so cute."

"You're pretty mommy."

"Thank you sweetie."

Sally gives her a kiss on the forehead, than Jack came in.

"There's my beautiful queen and princess."

"Daddy!" yelled Evangeline as reach her hands out making grabbing motions.

"Are we ready to greet our guests."

"Yes and dinner will be ready soon."

Evangeline plays with Jack till they hear a scream from the door. Jack gets up to answer the door with the pumpkin princess following.

"Welcome fellow Holiday Leaders!" Jack yelled.

"Hello Jack," said a Native American.

"Squanto, good to see and there's John."

"Hello Jack, nice party," said John Smith and Jack notice a little girl with blonde hair.

"Thanks, and who's this?"

"Jack this is Victoria, my daughter."

Squanto notice a little girl coming out from behind Jack. "Um Jack, who's that behind you?"

"This is my daughter Evangeline. Sweetie, this is Squanto and John, they're leader of Thanksgiving. And the little girl is John's daughter Victoria."

"Hi," Evangeline said with a smile on her face.

"Hi," said Victoria quietly and gives a small smirk.

"Please make yourself at home."

Evangeline watch as Victoria clings to her daddy, she must be shy. Evangeline used to be shy like her mommy, but she got over it.

"Patrick, Sheila, how are you?" Jack shake a small red head wearing a green suit man's hand.

"We're doing great Jack," Patrick said in a thick Iris accent.

"Evangeline, I want you to meet Patrick, he's a leprechaun. He's also leader of St. Patrick's Day."

"Hi!" Evangeline said.

"Hello, you have a fine lass Jack. This is my son Seamus."

A boy smaller than Patrick appear in Jack's and Evangeline's view; he has red hair, freckles on his face, and a green suit.

"Hi," he said.

"Hello young man, please make yourself at home."

"Thank you Jack," said Sheila.

"Easter Bunny, welcome," said Jack shaking hands with a big pink bunny.

The bunny made a few squeaks and wiggle it's nose. Evangeline don't understand what's going on.

"This is my daughter, Evangeline. Honey this is the Easter Bunny, he's leader of Easter."

"Hello," Evangeline said sweetly and watch as he hop away.

Evangeline greets the Independence Day and Valentines leaders and their families. Than a big man with a long white beard and a red suit came in.

"Hello Jack," said Santa.

"Sandy, it's good to see you. Hello Mrs. Claws."

"Hello Jack, it feels like it's been years," said Mrs. Clause than she see's Evangeline. "Who's this young lady?'

"This is Evangeline, my daughter."

"Hello," said Evangeline.

"You're cute," said Mrs. Clause.

"Thank you."

"These are our children," said Santa as two boys and a girl came in.

"I'm Christopher," said the tallest boy.

"I'm Hope," said the girl.

"I'm Daniel," said the youngest boy.

Evangeline may be five, but she could tell that Daniel is different like her. He has black short hair, dark brown eyes, and he's pale. Daniel stares at the girl in front of him; she's long red hair, snow white skin with black stitches, and her hands are bones.

"Hi," Evangeline said in a small sweet voice.

"Hi," Daniel said in a quiet voice.

The night continues, they ate and talk about their families and holidays. The kids were playing a game except for Evangeline; she sneak away. Evangeline walk through the halls of her home, trying to find something to do. Then she hears a familiar bark.

"Zero!"

Zero barks and floats to her. Evangeline pats his head than she sits down and Zero lies on her lap.

"It's so boring in there Zero. None of the kids like me. Do you thinks its cause I'm different?"

Zero gives a small whimper and rubs his head against her chest. Evangeline didn't want to cry, because she didn't want her parents to know.

"What are you doing?" said a voice.

Evangeline looks up and sees Daniel standing there with his hands in his pockets.

"Nothing," said Evangeline.

"What's that in your lap?"

"Our ghost dog Zero."

"Really?" Daniel said with excitement in his voice. "Can I pet him?"

"Zero, is it ok if Daniel pets you?" Zero gives a happy bark. "Go ahead."

Daniel hesitated to pet him till Zero puts his head under Daniel's hand. Evangeline watch as a smile form on Daniel's face.

"Wow, it feels like I'm petting a cloud. You're lucky to have a dog."

"You don't have one?"

"No, my older brother sneezes a lot when he's around dogs."

"Too bad you don't have a ghost dog, cause your brother can't sneeze."

"Yeah, but my parents say no."

"I'm sorry."

"It's ok, so does Zero do any tricks?"

"Uh hu, me and daddy plays fetch with Zero."

"Cool, it's so boring where the groups and other kids are at."

"I know that's why I escaped."

"Me too, so do you have anything to do for fun?"

"I got a book of scary stories in my room."

"Cool, let's go." Daniel starts to walk away, but came back to Evangeline. "Where's your room?"

Evangeline giggles than grabs his hand, "Come on."

Everybody thanked Jack and Sally for dinner than left except for Santa Clause and his family minus one.

"Where is he?" asked Mrs. Clause.

"I don't know," said Christopher.

"You were suppose to watch him," said Santa than he notice Jack and Sally standing there. "Sorry Jack, but we can't find Daniel."

"It's alright Sandy, I'm sure he's around here somewhere," said Jack.

"Jack, I can't find Evangeline," said Sally.

"Daniel is going to in so much trouble," said Hope.

"Hope," Mrs. Clause gives her a warning.

"Maybe they're upstairs," suggested Sally.

"Excellent idea Sally," said Jack. "Follow me everybody."

Santa told his wife and two children to stay there than he follows Jack with Sally by his side, than the Skellington parents notice something. Evangeline's bedroom door is a crack open, when she's not or in her room; the door is usually close. Jack carefully opens the door wider to reveal Evangeline and Daniel asleep in the bed. Evangeline has her head resting on Daniel's shoulder; they have a book open in their laps. Sally carefully removes the book, while the others carefully whispers.

"It seems they bonded," said Sally.

"Yes, I've never seen Daniel acted like this before," said Santa. "Well I better get going."

"Sandy, do you think you can wake up Daniel so he can say bye to Evangeline?"

"Of course," said Santa. "Daniel, wake up son it's time to get up."

"Mhhmmm," said Daniel as he wakes up still with sleep in his eyes. "Why dad?"

"Because we have to go home."

"But daddy can't Daniel stay for a few minutes?" asked Evangeline waking up.

"Sorry sweetie, it's late," said Jack as he notice the children's faces went sad.

"Sandy, maybe Daniel and Evangeline can have a play day," said Sally.

"Can I dad?" asked Daniel.

"Alright son, but now we need to go home."

"Ok," said Daniel as he got off Evangeline's bed. "Bye Evangeline."

"Bye Daniel."

They watch as the Clause family leave than went to bed.

"You did good Jack," said Sally.

"That's what a father does."

"And you had your doubts."


End file.
